


All You Need is Lesbians

by sadvav



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, This is cute, adam being dumb, but dumb, sorry - Freeform, this was a prompt i got on tungl, yes ive been dragged into saw hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadvav/pseuds/sadvav
Summary: "challenge my writing. send me a word, and i will write a drabble about that topic—but without ever using the word you said. the word is love."i don't know what to summarize this as just. enjoy?





	All You Need is Lesbians

He never thought that saying this simple word would be so damn hard to do. He practiced with himself, read up on the best ways to do it, even looked at a picture of the man he planned on telling for hours telling him this stupid, stupid word.

He saw the word everywhere, emblazoned on signs and postcards - glowing on neon signs that seemed to mock him as he walked by.

_This is **stupid**! Why can’t I just fucking tell him_ , he grumbled at himself, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he walked back to his– their apartment. Scuffing his ratty shoes against the rug in a mockery of politeness, Adam makes it inside and walks up the stairs, feeling a little better about himself until he runs smack into the focus of his problem.

Arms flail as Adam teetered dangerously, creeping close to falling down the stairs before his boyfriend, Lawrence, snatched him just in time, pulling Adam up by the collar of his shirt. Adam squeaked and held onto Lawrence’s jacket, breathing hard as he jerked his head forward to look at his savior. Lawrence raised his eyebrows at Adam, opening his mouth to say something, but Adam cut him off.

“ _I’m in lesbians with you._ ”

Lawrence’s mouth shut, eyes widening slightly. A frightening second passed before Lawrence snorted and began to laugh, shaking his head.

“Y’know what?” he said, helping Adam upright. “I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write smth saw related so here you go


End file.
